


Ways to Say 'I Love You'

by seraphichan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Smutlet, but with some fluff too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 07:18:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6461017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraphichan/pseuds/seraphichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is in the way they do everything...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ways to Say 'I Love You'

**Author's Note:**

> Behold, my first ever smut! Hopefully it isn't horrendous.

It is in the way they brush their hands together as they walk down the halls of headquarters.

It is in the way Levi brings Mike a hot cup of tea already made to his liking when they have to stay up late to do paperwork.

It is in the way Mike goes to the market early to buy the soap Levi likes before it runs out.

It is in the way they kiss each other after an expedition, all teeth and tongue, hot hands dipping under shirts and tracing collar bones, pulling at the straps of their gear. The pushing and prodding until Mike is walking backwards into Levi’s room, legs buckling when he hits the bed. He sits and Levi follows him down, crawling into his lap, mouth latched to his neck and sucking.

Mike grabs his ass and squeezes, and Levi responds by nipping at Mike’s jaw before he stands and strips out of his pants, cock springing free to curve towards his stomach. Mike shivers and Levi shoves him so he’s lying back on the bed, then he undoes the zipper of Mike’s pants, pulling them off roughly. He takes Mike’s cock in hand, runs one finger up the underside, almost reverently, before he rummages in the drawer for oil and climbs back onto his lap.

It’s only been a little over a day since they last fucked - the trip outside of the walls was not a long one - so Levi doesn’t need any extra preparation. He pours enough of the oil to coat Mike’s cock, stroking it a few times to make sure he’s covered, then he eases himself onto the wide head, fucks himself down Mike’s length.

Levi sighs when he’s fully seated, flexing the muscles of his ass to tease Mike before he starts moving, hands splayed over Mike’s chest for leverage.

Mike squirms, whining at the pace, slow and even. When he can’t take the calculated undulation of Levi’s hips anymore, he flips their positions, turning Levi on his side and hiking one leg over his shoulder. He grips Levi’s thigh, the other hand holding Levi’s hip, to keep him in place, then he begins fucking him, fast and hard. By the feral grin that lights Levi’s face Mike knows this is what he wanted to happen in the first place, but he can’t be bothered to think about how thoroughly Levi has him wrapped around his finger right now.

He shifts his hips, driving in at a different angle. He knows he's hit Levi’s prostate when Levi’s breath hitches, so he stays like that, grinning as he watches the flush darken and spread over Levi’s chest and cheeks. He knows Levi is close when his hand comes up to hold Mike’s where he still has it on Levi’s thigh and his other starts stroking his own cock.

It isn't long before Levi hits his orgasm, white strings of come shooting over his stomach and chest. It is this sight, and Levi’s ass contracting around him, that sends Mike into orgasm as well. He groans and keeps thrusting through it, pulling out only once he’s gone soft.

It is in the way they kiss, gently this time, before Mike gets up and fetches a wet cloth from the bathroom. He returns to Levi, wipes him off, massages at his legs and back. Levi watches him, face soft and eyes narrowed in pleasure at the warm brush of cotton on his skin. Mike throws the cloth on the floor when he is done, ignoring Levi’s noise of disgust, before he crawls onto the bed and lies next to Levi. He pulls him close, nose pressing into his hair, and he breathes deeply.

It is in the way they fall asleep, limbs tangled, the lines of worry that cross their faces gone for now.

It is in the way Mike awakes later, fingers running through Levi’s hair and he whispers softly those three words.

It is in the way Levi’s arms tighten around him and his head nuzzles into Mike’s chest, and he pretends to still be asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> So...do I get my sin sticker, or need I try again? XD


End file.
